Disney Heroes Episode: Welcome Home, Heroes
Disney Heroes Episode: Welcome Home, Heroes Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, the Heroes are glad that Ann Possible & her Team has won the Universes Tournament, defeated the Master of Masters's Team including Jiren. Now Ann is ready to grant her one wish by the Super Dragon Sherron. The Episode Act 1 Act 2 Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the Universe Null Void in a giant Battle Ring Arena, the Heroes, Avengers and Alexander-Raid recovered after Ann Possible, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, Goku & Rey have finally defeated Jiren, and also won the Universe Tournament) Grand Minister: 'I declare Ann's Team the winner of the Universes Tournament, it was a rough Battle Royal but it was a success' Goku: 'Your full power of the Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct form was epic, Ann.' Ann Possible: 'And you did amazing by taking Jiren out of the ring with help from Ben Solo' Luke Skywalker: 'I'm glad that the Imperial First Order is destroyed, now the Rebel Resistance can rebuild their Carrier' Grand Minister: 'Now it's time to summon the Super Dragon Sherron' (The Super Dragon Sherron is summoned) Grand Minister: 'It is time, Ann. Make your Wish' Super Dragon Sherron: 'You have summoned me, I will grant you 1 Wish' Ann Possible: 'With Allies from the few Universes that have been erased...I want to bring them back' (The Heroes are surprised) Zeno: 'You're sure about that?' Future Zeno: 'Is that what you want?' Ann Possible: 'I have to Family to raise...so go ahead' (The Grand Minister asks the Super Dragon Sherron in Ancient Dragon Language, then the Wish is granted) (In the Nintendo Universe, the Mario Bros and their friends appeared) Mario: 'Wow, Luigi. We're-a-back' Luigi: 'You said it' (In the Sega Universe, Sonic & the others appeared) Sonic: 'We're returned after being erased' Knuckles: 'I'm glad Jiren is defeated' (In the Pokémon Universe, Ash Ketchum & his friends see the Sunrise with a clear city) Ash Ketchum: 'Thanks for the help, Ann. We'll never forget this moment' (In the Unown Universe in a major City, Jiren sees the view of the clear night sky) Jiren: 'Ann Possible & Goku...thank you for having this match with me. So until next time, we shall meet again' (Then he smiled) Ann Possible: 'Now I can take a vacation with Kimmy & my Family including my Granddaughter Anne' Goku: 'Thank you for making that right choice' Kairi: 'And not only that...Rey is now a Jedi Master & Ben Solo is freed from the Dark Side of the Force' Han Solo: 'My young brother finally came through, thanks to Rey & the others' Kylo Ren/Ben Solo: 'We couldn't done it without the others' Grand Minister: 'Now that the Universes Tournament is concluded, it's time for Ann's Team to head home' Zeno: (He & Future Zeno appears to Ann, Goku & the others) Gallery Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Hope Category:Sports Category:Marital Arts Category:Teamwork